


Welcome Home

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Nathan and Paige, Naudrey - Freeform, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Explores Nathan and Paige's life together in Haven after the series finale. Pure domestic bliss and fluff.
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Paige/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently binged Haven in a matter of a couple weeks lol And of course I completely fell in love with Nathan and Audrey. Their love is so pure and strong and I'm getting emotional just thinking about them! While the series finale was bittersweet to me, I do think it sets up a great opportunity to explore Nathan and Paige's lives as they get to know each other and fall in love (all over again). This is just a little ficlet I came up with to explore my headcanon for Nathan and Paige. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment/leave kudos!
> 
> Come find me on twitter and cry over the beauty that is Naudrey! @hundredacregirl

“I think it’s safe to say he likes it here. Whadoya think, babe?”

Paige leaned into Nathan’s side, smiling down at the beautiful German shepherd they had just brought home from the humane society. He was jumping up and down on the couch, wagging his tail relentlessly, before finally resting his head on the armrest.

“He certainly seems to have made himself comfortable!” Paige chuckled.

“But Nathan, are you sure about this? Not about adopting Duke, I know you’ve wanted to do that for a long time. But are you sure about James and I moving in here with you? I mean I know we’re cute and all, but a kid in his terrible two’s and an unorganized, hot mess of a woman coming in here and--”

Nathan grabbed her face in his hands and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

“There are a few things in this world that I know for certain. One, pancakes are the absolute best food in the world. Two, there’s no problem that a cold beer and an afternoon of fishing can’t fix. And three, I want to spend my life with you and that includes having you and that beautiful boy over there playing with Duke moving in with me.”

Nathan used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had rolled down Paige’s cheek.

“We’re so lucky that you found us,” she said, trying to hold back more tears.

Nathan shook his head. “I’m the lucky one,” he whispered.

  
  


\--Three Years Later--

  
  


“So, Mom and Dad, any ideas on names yet?” the nurse questioned. “You two think about it, and I’ll be right back with your water,” she said before exiting the hospital room.

Nathan locked eyes with his beautiful wife and smiled.

“What are you thinking, gorgeous?”

Paige looked down at the bundle of joy she was cradling in her arms who had only entered their lives a couple of hours ago. Her daughter.  _ Their  _ daughter.

“Well...I actually do have an idea...are you ready?”

“I’m all ears,” Nathan grinned.

“I was thinking about the name ‘Parker’,” she said.

Nathan’s jaw dropped. Did she say what he thought she said?

“You...I...did you say ‘Parker’??”

Paige smiled. “Yes! I know it might sound strange but...the other night when we fell asleep watching that cop show you love, I had this dream. We were home in the backyard, Duke running around chasing butterflies, James playing on the swing set, and you and I were sitting on a picnic blanket holding our little girl. And we kept calling her Parker, over and over. Even James came over and asked how long it would be before Parker would be big enough to swing with him. Is that totally crazy?”

Unable to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes, Nathan squeezed his arm a little tighter around his girls.

“No, honey, I think that’s perfect. Parker Wuornos.”

“Well, she needs a middle name too,” Paige gushed.

“Can I pick this one?” Nathan teased.

Paige nodded, rocking their beautiful baby girl back and forth.

“How do you feel about the name ‘Charlotte’?” he proposed.

Paige looked up to meet his gaze. “Yanno, I can’t quite explain it, but I feel it in my heart that that’s the perfect name. Welcome to the world, Parker Charlotte Wuornos,” she cooed.

“Welcome home,” Nathan said, planting a kiss on each of his girls’ foreheads.

Welcome home.


End file.
